In today's competitive global economy, companies are faced with many difficult decisions. These decisions include allocating financial resources, building or expanding facilities, managing inventories, and determining product-mix strategies. Such decisions might involve thousands or millions of potential alternatives. Considering and evaluating each of them would be impractical or even impossible. A model can provide valuable assistance in incorporating relevant variables when analyzing decisions and in finding the best solutions for making decisions. Models capture the most important features of a problem and present them in a form that is easy to interpret. Additionally, models can often provide insights that intuition alone cannot.
Currently available methods require the user to understand advanced statistics, financial modeling, and mathematics in order to know what analysis to run on some existing data or to have the ability to interpret the raw numerical results. Furthermore, currently available methods do not automatically run the relevant analyses in an integrated fashion nor do they provide detailed descriptions in its reports coupled with the numerical results and charts for easy interpretation.
Therefore, there is need in the art for a system and method that can automatically run an intelligent set of statistical and analytical tests and compile those tests into an easily interpreted set of reports and charts. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.